Love You Mr AJ chapt2
by dera-b2uty
Summary: ini chapter ke 2.. happy read!


tittle: Love you Mr. AJ

Author: dera-b2uty

Lenght: chaptered

Cast: Lee Gi Kwang, Kim Tae Rin, member BEAST dll

balik lagi nih di chapter ke 2.. mungkin agak aneh, bahkan lebih aneh dari yang kemaren. dan kata orang2 yang dah baca ini katanya judulnya yang terlalu kurang enak disebut.. tp apadaya,, (hhe) ga bisa nemu judul yang agak keren! tapi kalo ada yang mau baca juga boleh.. jgn lupa review y,,

"_Kau akan merasakan dia begitu berharga jika dia tlah pergi,,"_ –Lee Gi Kwang-

Gi Kwang Pov

"Apa dia baru saja menangis? Lalu, apa yang di pegangnya itu?" batinku. Aku melihat air mata pada pipinya yang belum kering dan aku tertarik dengan benda yang sedang dia pegang.

"Foto? Foto siapa ini? Apakah ini foto kakaknya? Ternyata dia lu_ , aish,, apa yang aku pikirkan!" batin Gi Kwang.

Lalu aku menyimpan foto itu ke atas meja. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, aku menyadari bahwa ia tak memakai selimut padahal hari ini sangat dingin. Jadi aku memberikannya selimut sebelum aku keluar. Kemudian aku pergi mandi dan bersiap tidur.

"_Apa maksudnya? Jadi kau anggap pengorbananku selama ini tak ada artinya?" aku berteriak pada laki-laki tua dihadapanku_

"_Ani, hanya saja kau jadi agak jarang mengunjungiku! Aku hanya selalu teringat padamu" orang tua itu menjawab dengan sangat lembut._

"_Sudahlah appa, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat" aku pergi ke kamar sambil membanting pintu._

"APPA!" aku terbangun dari mimpi ku. Sudah satu minggu ini aku selalu bermimpi seperti itu. "Apakah aku pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu? Aku memang anak kurang ajar!" batinnya.

Terdengar suara berisik dari arah ruangan tengah. Karna tak bisa tidur lagi, aku berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Lalu aku melihat dari kejauhan kalau yeoja itu sedang beres-beres. Hampir semuanya terlihat bersih, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Sebelumnya ruangan itu terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Baju dimana-mana, tempat makanan yang berserakan,dll. Lalu kulihat Jun Hyung keluar dari kamarnya. Karna aku takut terlihat sudah memperhatikan Tae Rin, aku lantas pergi ke ruangan olahraga.

Tae Rin Pov

"Jam berapa ini? Ternyata jam 5 pagi" aku terbangun dan aku kaget ketika melihat foto yang sedari tadi ku pegang tak ada. Ternyata foto itu ada di atas meja.

"Kenapa foto itu ada di atas meja? Dan perasaan aku tadi tak menggunakan selimut" aku heran.

"Apakah Dujun-ah yang ..." batinnya sambil tersenyum kegirangan. Aku lekas beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Berantakan sekali tempat ini! Sebaiknya aku bereskan tempat ini" kataku sambil mencari alat-alat kebersihan. Aku mulai membereskan tempat itu. Tak terasa aku sudah hampir membereskan tempat itu, hingga akhirnya Jun Hyung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, Jun hyung-ah kau sudah bangun. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Ah,ani." Jun hyung sambil mengucek matanya lalu berbicara dengan nada setengah berteriak. "Tae Rin-ah apakah semua ini kau yang membereskan?"

"Ne," aku hanya mengangguk

"Ya ampun, thanks god! Akhirnya ada seorang peri yang turun ke dorm ini." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke langit-langit.

"Oh, ya Jun Hyung-ah. Rencananya aku ingin memasak tapi aku tak tau makanan korea" aku menjelaskan rencanaku.

"Bagaimana jika kau membantuku memasak? Jadi aku bisa memberitahumu makanan korea"

"Ne, ayo kita masak!" sembari menggulung lengan bajuku.

"AYO!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat.

Tak lama para member yang lain mendatangi dapur, kecuali Gi Kwang.

"Wah harum apa ini?" Dong Woon sambil mendekati meja makan.

"Apakah ini kau yang masak Tae Rin-ah?" Yo Soeb bertanya padaku.

"Ani, aku hanya membantu Jun Hyung-ah saja. Lagipula aku belum tau masakan korea" aku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Lalu siapa yang membereskan ruang tengah itu?" Dujun dengan nada heran.

"Itu Tae Rin-ah yang mengerjakannya, kalian harus berterimakasih padanya" Jun Hyung sambil menyenggol tanganku.

"Wah, hebat! Apa kubilang, harus ada yeoja seperti Tae Rin-ah di dorm ini. Kangsahamnida Tae Rin-ah" Hyun Seung membela pernyataannya kemarin.

Tak lama Gi Kwang datang, entah kenapa semenjak percakapanku dengan Jun Hyung tadi aku merasa kasihan pada Gi Kwang. Sepertinya dia memang orang yang baik.

"Ah, Gi Kwang dari mana saja! Cepat kesini kita makan bersama" sang leader menyuruh Gi Kwang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tadi berolahraga Hyung" jawabnya singkat.

Lalu kami makan bersama. Sudah lama aku tak pernah makan bersama seperti ini. Karna orang tuaku terrlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Hingga makan bersama dengan anak mereka pun tak bisa. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Hyun Seung menggoyang2kan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ada apa Tae Rin-ah?" Hyun Seung.

"Ani, tak apa-apa"

"Ah, Tae Rin-ah maaf sepertinya Gi Kwang tak akan bisa menemanimu untuk mencari alamat kakakmu hari ini karna kami ada jadwal perform" ujar Dujun.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau ikut kami saja ke acara itu?" ajak Yo Soeb .

"Apakah itu boleh?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja" Dong Woon menjawab.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut" aku merasa sangat senang.

Setelah selesai makan, kami siap-siap untuk berangkat ke tempat acara tersebut. Kami pergi menggunakan mobil van besar. Aku duduk di bangku tengah bersama Yo Soeb dan Dong Woon. Sementara di belakang ada Jun Hyung, Hyun Seung dan Gi Kwang. Sementara sang leader Dujun duduk di depan. Setelah hampir menempuh jarak selama setengah jam, akhirnya kami hampir sampai tujuan. Meskipun belum masuk ke tempat tujuan, suara teriakan sudah sangat menjadi.

"Wah ramai sekali, apa itu suara para BEAUTY?" aku dengan sedikit berteriak karna suara yang bising disekitar tempat.

"Kau benar Rin-ah itu suara para Beauty" Jawab Dong Woon

Lalu para member masuk, aku berada di belakang Gi Kwang namun dia tetap mengacuhkanku. Dia berlalu, sedangkan ketika aku akan masuk, aku di hadang oleh beberapa sequriti yang tak membiarkanku masuk.

"Tapi aku tadi bersama BEAST ajushi" aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka

"Alasan lama nona, untuk para beauty kau bisa masuk lewat depan" jelasnya dengan tetap tak membiarkanku masuk.

"Ah, Gi Kwang kau pasti sengaja melakukan itu! Dasar namja gila" omelku, lalu kubalikan badanku dengan niat untuk kembali ke mobil sampai akhirnya ada suara yang tak asing memanggil namaku.

"Tae Rin-ah, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Dujun dengan nada khawatir

"Aku tak diijinkan masuk Dujun-ah, aku ditinggal oleh dongsaeng anehmu itu!"

"Gi Kwang? Hahahaha, ya sudahlah dia hanya ingin mengerjaimu" Dujun sambil tertawa . lalu aku masuk ke ruangan khusus member BEAST. Mereka sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk perform. Aku hanya duduk di meja samping ruangan. Lalu kulihat Dujun menghampiri Gi Kwang.

"Mana handphone-mu?" tanya Dujun

"Untuk apa Hyung?" Gi Kwang sambil memberikan handphonenya.

Lalu Dujun meninggalkan Gi Kwang tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya dan berjalan kearahku.

"Ini handphone Gi Kwang, pasti ada no handphone para member yang lain. Kalau kau bosan kau boleh jalan-jalan dan hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu. Arrasso?" Dujun

"Ne, arasso" aku mengangguk pada Dujun-ah. Lalu aku melihat Gi Kwang sedang memperhatikanku. Lalu dia memperingatkanku dengan menunjukan kepalan tangannya. Tak mau kalah aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Dia makin terlihat kesal dan aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Lalu mereka memulai perform mereka. Tak lama niat jahilku menyeruak dalam kepalaku. Aku membuka folder-folder dalam handphone Gi Kwang. Kulihat beberapa foto dia sedang tertawa dengan beberapa member Beast. "Dia sangat lucu ketika tersenyum, tapi aku belum pernah melihat itu sebelumnya" pikirku dan teringat kata-kata Jun Hyung tadi pagi ketika kami memasak bersama.

Flashback

"Tae Rin-ah apakah kau masih membenci Gi Kwang-ah?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ani, aku tidak membencinya. Hanya saja aku masih kesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada kami kemarin, memangnya ada apa?" aku berbalik bertanya.

"Baguslah, kau memang orang yang baik. Sebenarnya Gi Kwang-ah bukan seperti yang sekarang ini, dulu ia orang yang sangat periang. Namun ia jadi penyendiri setelah appa-nya meninggal satu minggu kemarin. Aku harap kau dapat memakluminya" jelas Jun Hyung.

"Ne, Arrasso" aku menganggukan kepalaku

Flashback End

Lalu kulihat foto dengan judul AJ. "Apa itu inisialnya? Apa artinya ya?" pikirku. Setelah puas melihat-lihat foto dalam handphone Gi Kwang, aku berniat untuk melihat perform beast dari depan panggung. Untung ada manager Beast yang mengijinkanku untuk masuk. Aku terkesima dengan banyaknya para beauty di sana. Lalu ku perhatikan para member yang sedang berada di atas panggung. Ternyata mereka akan menyanyikan lagu mereka yang berjudul Bad Girl. Aku melihat dengan seksama ketika mereka sedang perform, tapi entah mengapa mataku hanya terpaku pada satu orang.

Ternyata acara ini akan berlangsung hingga malam hari, aku mengetahuinya ketika aku bertanya pada manager beast. Karna merasa kelelahan, aku memutuskan pulang terlebih dahulu. Manager beast yang baik itu memberikanku alamat agar aku dapat pulang dengan selamat sampai dorm. Di dalam taksi aku mengirimkan pesan pada Dujun-ah bahwa aku pulang duluan menggunakan taksi.

Sesampainya di dorm, aku mulai membereskan dorm. Aku sangat suka bersih-bersih karna aku sangat tak suka tempat yang kotor. Beberapa jam lagi mereka akan pulang, jadi aku berniat untuk membuatkan masakan indonesia untuk mereka. Dan ternyata benar, setelah selesai masak mereka pulang dan langsung menghampiriku di dapur.

"Kau masak apa Rin-ah?" Jun Hyung menghampiriku

"Ah, aku masak makanan indonesia yang bahan-bahannya ada di dapur jadi aku hanya memasak ini" aku menunjukan masakanku pada merka di atas meja. Lalu mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing. Aku menyiapkan mangkuk berisi masakanku secara berurutan.

"Wah sepertinya enak, tapi mungkin akan ada satu orang yang tak suka masakan ini. Ada lobak di makanannya" Dong Woon memberitahuku bahwa ada member yang tak suka lobak.

"Siapa?" tanyaku

Lalu mereka semua melihat kearah Gi Kwang secara bersamaan.

"Mian, aku tak tau. Atau aku akan masakan makanan lain saja" baru saja aku akan beranjak dari kursi tapi Gi Kwang menahanku.

"Tak apa, aku akan memakannya" jawabnya datar.

Author Pov

Akhirnya jadwal hari ini selesai, para member pulang dari acara itu. Yang pasti tanpa Tae Rin. Menyadari hal itu Gi Kwang mencoba mencari sekelilingnya, namun tak berhasil menemukannya.

"Kemana dia?" ujar Gi Kwang dalam hati sambil masih berusaha mencari.

"Dia sudah pulang dari tadi, dia tadi mengirimkan pesan dari handphonemu. Mungkin dia bosan" ujar Dujun Hyung yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Gi Kwang.

Setelah sampai di dorm Gi Kwang melihat lagi-lagi ruangan lainnya yang rapi.

"Sepertinya Tae Rin itu sangat suka bersih-bersih" ucap Hyun seung

Lalu tercium bau makanan dari arah dapur. Para memeber lalu langsung menghampiri Tae Rin di dapur. Tanpa di suruh, semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing, dan dengan cekatan tae Rin menyuguhi mangkuk berisi masakannya. Lalu Gi Kwang melihat ke arah mangkuk tersebut, ia melihat lobak dalam makanannya. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak membenci lobak, akan tetapi sayuran itu selalu mengingatkan pada appanya.

"Wah sepertinya enak, tapi mungkin akan ada satu orang yang tak suka masakan ini. Ada lobak di makanannya" Dong Woon memberitahu Tae Rin

"Siapa?" tanyanya

Lalu mereka semua melihat kearah Gi Kwang secara bersamaan.

"Mian, aku tak tau. Atau aku akan masakan makanan lain saja"Tae Rin menawakan makanan lain pada Gi Kwang tapi Gi Kwang menahannya.

"Tak apa, aku akan memakannya" jawabnya datar.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyusahkannya, dia pasti kelelahan membersihkan dorm kami. Lagipula aku masih bisa memakan makanan ini, yang ternyata masakannya enak juga" batin Gi Kwang sambil memyantap makanan di hadapannya.

"Rin-ah apakah kau melihat kami perform kami tadi?" Hyun Seung memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne, aku melihat kalian dari depan. Kalian benar-benar hebat. Suara Yo Soeb-ah dan Dujun-ah begitu bagus. Aku juga sangat terpukau saat melihat Hyun Seung-ah sedang melakukan dance. Jun Hyung-ah juga sangat keren ketika kau sedang nge-rap. Dan Dong Woon-ah terlihat sangat seksi" Tae Rin berbicara dengan sangat antusias.

"bagaimana denganku?" tanya Gi Kwang

"Ah, tadi kau terhalang tembok, jadi aku tak bisa melihatmu" jawab tae Rin dengan polos sehingga membuat semua member tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku sangat kesal padanya namun entah mengapa hatiku merasa nyaman ketika aku dapat membuatnya tertawa seperti itu. Sudah lama aku tak meraskan ini, melihat para member bercanda gurau bersama. Mungkin tepatnya setelah seminggu lalu aku mendapat kabar wafatnya appa ku. Setelah peristiwa itu aku merasa sangat kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa menjadi seorang anak yang baik. Karna itulah hubunganku dengan para member yang lain menjadi agak renggang. Aku jadi penyendiri sampai,," ujar Gi Kwang dalam hati

"Bagaimana jika konser beautiful show nanti kita masukan indonesia sebagai salah satu kandidatnya?" Yo Soeb mengajukan sarannya

"Aigoo,, indonesia memang menjadi kandidatnya dongsaeng pabo!" ujar Dujun sambil memukul kepala Yo Soeb

"Benarkah?" Tae Rin hampir saja tersedak mendengar pernyataan tersebut

"Ne, sekitar bulan maret tahun depan kita akan ke Indonesia. Bahkan itu juga atas permintaan Gi Kwang" jelas Jun Hyung

"Kenapa kau menyarankan Beast konser di indonesia?" tanyaku pada Gi Kwang

"Tak tahu, aku hanya menyarankan saja" jawabnya datar.

"Oh ya, Tae Rin-ah apa profesimu di Indonesia? Tunggu, aku tebak! Kau pasti seorang model. Iya kan?" tanya Hyun Seung

"Ne, kau benar. Aku adalah seorang model"

"Pantas saja kau cantik, tapi kenapa kau sangat suka bersih-bersih dan memasak? Aku jarang menemukan model sepertimu" Yo Soeb menambahi

"Itu karna aku tinggal sendiri di apartemenku. Jadi aku selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri" jawabannya membuat Gi kwang kagum padanya.

"Oh iya, ini handphonemu!" kata tae Rin sambil menyodorkan handphone Gi Kwang yang di pinjam paksa oleh Dujun Hyung.

"Kau pasti mengotak-atik handphone ku" ucap Gi Kwang

"Untuk apa? Tak ada untungnya untukku"

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita semua istirahat" Dujun mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran itu.

Kami lalu pergi ke kamar masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan Gi Kwang. Gi Kwang mengikuti Yang Yo Soeb pergi ke kamarnya. Esoknya Tae Rin bangun dengan semangat lalu cepat2 mandi dan menghampiri Gi Kwang.

"Gi Kwang-ah cepat bangun, kau harus mengantarku mencari alamat"

Gi Kwang membuka paksa matanya dan melihat Tae Rin sedang berteriak-teriak. Lalu Gi Kwang melihat disekeliling tempat tidurnya ternyata Yo Soeb sudah tak ada di kasurnya.

"memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanya Gi Kwang yang masih mengantuk.

"Ini sudah siang pemalas, cepat bangun dan bantu aku"

"Ne, ne, aku bangun!", Gi Kwang bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang yang susah bangun pagi, tapi dari pada Tae Rin terus berteriak lebih baik Gi Kwang menurutinya.

Setelah beres mandi Gi Kwang menghampiri Tae Rin yang sudah siap di ruangan tengah. Tae Rin terlihat sangat rapi dan juga cantik. Tae Rin memakai mantel berwarna putih, rambutnya di kucir kuda, dan dia terlihat sebagai model profesional.

"Akhirnya kau selesai juga, Oppa aku pergi dulu ya!", teriaknya pada Dujun

"Mwo? Kenapa kau memanggilnya Oppa sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga ingin dipanggil Oppa huh?"

Gi Kwang merasakan wajahnya memerah, takut Tae Rin sadar akan hal itu Gi Kwang keluar menuju mobil. Tae Rin menyusul di belakangnya.

"Lalu dari mana kita mencari?" tanya Gi Kwang

"Lebih baik kita ke kantor polisi saja"

Tak lama mereka telah sampai di kantor polisi terdekat. Gi Kwang tak menemaninya karna dia sangat malas masuk ke tempat itu. Tak lama menunggu, Tae Rin keluar dengan wajah yang tak semangat.

"Bagaimana? Ada?"

"Ani, tak ada data yang tersimpan dengan nama kakakku"

"Mana mungkin bisa?"

"Mana aku tau!" bentak Tae Rin

"Kenapa kau membentaku? Kau masih membenciku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya kesal"

"Oh, jadi kau masih kesal padaku? Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku karna aku telah membiarkannmu tinggal di dorm kami, kau bahkan menempati kamar tidurku. Banyak wanita yang sangat ingin mendapatkan hal itu"

"Jadi kau merasa aku mengganggu waktumu, boybandmu, dan hidupmu?Kau tau, aku sama sekali tak bangga karna aku sekarang tinggal di dorm tempat artis terkenal tinggal. Bahkan aku juga tak membutuhkan bantuan orang sepertimu untuk menyelesaikan masalahku! Dan satu hal lagi, Dujun Oppa yang mengijinkanku tinggal di dorm kalian, BUKAN KAU!" teriak Tae Rin sambil pergi meninggalkan Gi Kwang sendiri di depan kantor polisi itu. Karna merasa kesal dengan perkataan Tae Rin tadi, jadi Gi Kwang putuskan untuk pulang ke dorm.

"Kenapa kau hanya sendiri Gi Kwang-ah? Mana Tae Rin-ah?" tanya dujun

"Dia bilang kalau dia tak butuh bantuanku jadi dia pergi mencari alamat itu sendiri" jawab Gi kwang datar.

"Apa? Kau meninggalkannya sendiri?"

"Tenanglah Hyung, lagipula dia bukankah dia membawa handphone ku"

"Bukankah dia sudah mengembalikannya tadi malam?"

Gi Kwang terlihat kaget, dia baru teringat kalau handphonenya sudah Tae Rin kembalikan.

"Dimana terakhir kali kau meninggalkannya?"

"Di kantor polisi ..."

"Cepat kau cari dia, aku akan mencarinya ke permukiman penduduk"

Hari semakin sore dan cuaca semakin gelap seperti akan turun hujan. Dujun dengan motor sportnya mencari ke daerah pemukiman penduduk yang tak mungkin dimasuki mobil. Sementara Gi Kwang menelusuri jalan raya dengan mobilnya, ia merasa khawatir dengan Tae Rin. Dia adalah penyebab Tae Rin tak bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya, namun dia malah menyudutkan yeoja itu hingga ia marah. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan mulai berjalan. Terlihat hujan turun sangat deras, Dujun dan Gi Kwang semakin khawatir dengan yeoja yang baru saja mereka kenal itu.

Sementara itu, Tae Rin duduk di depan toko yang sedang tutup. Hujan deras membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia telah jauh tersesat. Ia sangat takut, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya bersamaan dengan berjalannya waktu. Sudah larut malam namun hujan tak sedikitpun berhenti. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menggigil tak kuat menahan dinginnya malam itu. Tak lama terdengar sebuah sepeda motor dari kejauhan dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Ternyata itu adalah Dujun, dengan sisa tenaganya ia menghampiri motor itu. Dujun membantu Tae Rin yang sudah terkihat kedinginan untuk menaiki motornya. Sebelum pergi, Tae Rin menangkap sosok laki-laki yang berlari dan berhenti tepat 100 meter dari tempatnya berada. Orang itu Gi Kwang, Tae Rin sangat yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Gi Kwang, namun tae Rin heran kenapa dia tidak menghampirinya. Dujun menghidupkan mesin motornya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

=====================================================TBC===================================================

makin geje ya ceritanya? jujur aku juga masih belajar bahasa korenya jadi bahasa2 koreanya masih awut2an.. thanks for read this FF! Jaangan lupa review y..


End file.
